Eternity
by ScarletSky153
Summary: REPOST! Draco berfikir hari ini akan berlangsung seperti biasa. Tapi, foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh Harry mengubah harinya… dan mungkin hidupnya. SLASH HPDM, mentioned of RWHG. Sequel to 'A Moment'. Post!DH w/out Epilogue. Review?


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, 'Marry Me' belong to Train, dan tempat-tempat yang disebutkan milik pemiliknya masing-masing ._.v**

**Summary: Draco berfikir hari ini akan berlangsung seperti biasa. Tapi foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh Harry mengubahnya… **

'**A Moment' sequel! Direkomendasikan baca itu terlebih dahulu, hehehehehehe. **

**A/N: This story contain SLASH, but mild one. ****HP****DM; ****enam**** tahun after-war. Canon rada-rada berubah sejak awal tahun ke lima, tapi setiap orang yang mati tetep mati di sini, dan urutannya tetap sama, yang berubah cuma peran Draco :p AU, dan di sini muncul OC ****saya****, Kim dan Vane! Mereka berdua sudah muncul dari fict **_**Moonlight Shadow **_**dan **_**Missions **_**dan ****akan muncul di beberapa fict di HPI lainnya :D**

**Kemungkinan ni fict Harry/Draco, atau Draco/Harry, yang nulisnya aja bingung_-_**

**Don't like don't read. **

**But still, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry menatap benda yang berada di tangannya. Lalu ia menutup kedua matanya, dan mengepalkan tangannya di sekeliling benda itu. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia membuka matanya dan menatap bangunan di depannya dengan keyakinan di matanya.

"Kau yakin, Harry?"

Tanpa harus berbalik pun, Harry tahu kalau yang di sebelahnya adalah sahabat baiknya, saudara perempuannya, Hermione.

"Ya, 'Mione. Kalau aku tidak yakin aku tidak akan melakukannya, kan?"

Bisa ia rasakan Hermione tersenyum dan mendekatinya, meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya, menawarkan rasa nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, aku bahagia untukmu."

"_I will, if he says yes."_

"_I know he will."_

Harry hanya tertawa, tapi ada rasa sedih di sana. "Kau belum tahu pasti, 'Mione."

Yang disebut hanya tertawa, "oh, sebut saja itu intuisi wanita, Harry."

Harry tersenyum, lalu meraih jemari yang berada di pundaknya dan menautkannya dengan jemarinya, dan ia menarik sahabatnya itu ke arah bangunan di depan mereka, bangunan di mana semua ini berawal.

"Demi kalian berdua, aku berharap ia akan menjawab 'Ya'."

"Semoga, 'Mione, semoga."

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

Draco melirik ke arah layar handphone-nya. Sudah sepuluh menit. Harry kemana sih?

Menghela nafas, ia tersenyum kepada Kim yang mengantarkan pesanannya, _Cappuchino a la Raven. _Duduk di tempat biasa di pojok café, Draco meraih headphone dan memasangnya. Jemarinya meraih handphonenya, yang berhasil dibeli olehnya karena bujukan Harry.

Mengingat pemuda raven itu, Draco kembali tersenyum. Bukan senyumnya yang dingin, bukan. Tapi senyum hangat yang sering terlihat setelah ia bersama Harry.

Tanpa terasa, sudah dua tahun ia bersama dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ia masih mengingat. Di tempat ini, di tanggal yang sama, mereka berdua berbagi ciuman pertama. Orang selalu bilang yang pertama lah yang paling dikenang, dan Draco harus setuju dengan hal itu. Karena ia masih mengingatnya, sampai sekarang.

Sentuhan lembut sepasang bibir yang berada di atas bibirnya, kehangatan yang dipancarkannya, rasa sayang yang menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya, dan rasa cinta yang memenuhi mata hijau cemerlang itu.

Sungguh, enam tahun menunggu dan mencintai pemuda itu, tak sekalipun pernah terfikir di otaknya kalau Harry akan membalasnya dengan perasaan yang sama. Dan hubungan mereka terus berlanjut, walau sudah dua tahun terlewati.

Dan jujur, dua tahun ini adalah masa-masa yang paling membahagiakan bagi Draco.

Tapi sekarang…

Dua hari yang lalu, Harry mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang ia ingin bicarakan, dan ingin menemuinya di café hari ini. Draco sendiri tidak tahu kekasihnya itu ingin membicarakan tentang hal apa, tapi entah mengapa semakin jauh angka melewati waktu bertemu yang mereka sepakati, _nerves _merambat di tubuhnya.

Ia mempunyai firasat mengenai hal ini. Entah itu hal baik atau hal buruk, ia tidak tahu. Tapi semoga saja…

Draco tahu ketika ada seseorang yang berkata '_I wanted to talk to you,' _hal itu sering berakhir tidak baik, atau tidak menyenangkan.

Tapi, tidak mungkin kan?

Rasa takut mulai menggerogotinya, dan ia mengutuki kekasihnya yang tidak datang-datang juga.

Mungkin…

Draco tahu sejak awal ia tidak terlalu baik bagi Harry. Dengan statusnya sebagai anak dari Death Eaters, belum lagi rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri ambil bagian dari kelompok orang-orang yang telah membuat hidup Harry menderita. Tapi setiap kali ia mengangkat topik itu, Harry selalu menatapnya, memberikan _death glare_-nya, menjulurkan lengannya dan menariknya ke pelukannya, menaruh dagunya di pundak Draco, mengeratkan pelukannya, dan berkata bahwa semua itu adalah masa lalu dan ia tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

Dan Draco selalu tersenyum dan berkata, "_I love you," _yang dijawab dengan "_I love you too," _dan kecupan manis di dahi atau pipinya.

Draco menutup kedua matanya mengingat hal itu.

Baru saja lima hari yang lalu Harry pergi ke Prancis, melakukan suatu tugas yang diberikan Kingsley atau Amelia Bones –Menteri Sihir sekarang- kepadanya. Ia meminta maaf kepadanya, yang Draco biarkan karena memang itu bukan salah Harry, dan berkata bahwa ia akan bertemu lima hari lagi.

Dan dua hari yang lalu datang telepon dari kekasihnya yang berambut hitam itu kalau ia ingin bicara.

Draco masih ingat, kedua mata hijau cemerlang yang memancarkan kehangatan hanya untuk_nya, _hal yang sampai saat ini masih tidak ia percaya kehangatan itu ditujukan untuknya. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu, pasrah bahwa hatinya hanya untuk Harry dan yakin kalau pemuda itu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya…

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Draco melengos ketika sebuah lagu terputar dari handphone-nya. Aneh, seingatnya ia tidak pernah mempunyai lagu ini…

Tapi mendengar nadanya yang santai dan enak, ia menutup matanya, menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi sementara ia menikmati lagu yang tanpa ia ketahui terputar di seluruh café…

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

Harry menatap bangunan di depannya. Jujur, tempat ini membawa kenangan walau ia hanya tinggal di tempat ini selama dua minggu. Di sini, pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar hebat dan membuat kekasihnya pergi, tidak menghubunginya sama sekali selama lima hari sampai suatu malam ia terbangun mendapati sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya, wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sembab sehabis menangis. Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika kekasihnya lalu memeluknya sambil bergumam maaf berkali-kali, lalu kemudian ketika tubuh itu menarik dirinya sendiri dari atas Harry, ia baru tersadar kalau ia terlalu lama terdiam dan membuat Draco mengira bahwa ia masih marah kepadanya. Dengan cepat ia menarik _blonde _itu kembali ke pelukannya, bergumam maaf.

Akhirnya, malam itu mereka berdua tertidur di pelukan masing-masing.

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sekali lagi sebuah tangan meraih pundaknya. Ia menengok ketika sahabatnya yang lain, suami dari Hermione, Ron Weasley, menatapnya cemas.

"Kau oke, _mate?"_

Enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak berakhirnya perang melawan Voldemort, dan sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu telah berubah menjadi seorang pria yang mengagumkan. Kagetnya, suami dari Hermione Weasley nee Granger dan ayah dari Rose Weasley itu memilih untuk menjadi _Healer, _walaupun nilai Ramuannya yang hampir-hampir tidak mencukupi. Tapi Harry tahu kalau sahabatnya itu serius dan mendukungnya sepenuhnya.

Harry hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tangannya kembali memasuki kantong jaket-nya, di mana sebuah benda berada di sana. _Out of habit, actually. _Ia tahu dengan pasti benda tersebut berada di sana, tapi entah mengapa kedua tangannya pasti kembali ke tempat di mana itu berada.

"_Yeah…"_

"Mengapa tempat ini, Harry?"

Harry hanya tersenyum mendengar nada penasaran yang muncul di kalimat yang diucapkan Hermione.

"Di tempat ini aku menyadari bahwa… _without him, I'm lost. And without him, I'm nothing."_

Ia bisa mendengar Ron tertawa kecil.

"_You seems to fall really hard, Harry."_

"_I know."_

"_Well," _Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya, "_I say, go for it. You had done everything you can to this world, you deserved happiness."_

"_If he says yes, Ron."_

"_I know he will."_

Harry hanya tersenyum lembut, jemarinya mengerat di sekeliling benda itu.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

Handphone-nya bergetar, Draco bisa merasakannya. Membuka mata kirinya, ia melihat bahwa ada pesan masuk. Menggerutu, ia meraih benda tersebut dan membukanya. Dan gerutuannya makin terlihat ketika ia melihat bahwa pesan itu berasal dari Harry.

Apa lagi sih yang dipikirkan oleh Harry?

Ah, rupanya ia mengirimkan gambar.

Menggerutu, Draco menggeserkan jarinya, meng-klik 'open' dan mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat gambar itu.

Harry berada di Hogwarts, Draco bisa mengetahuinya dari siluet kastil di belakang. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, Harry berdiri di sebelah suatu huruf yang membentuk nama kastil itu.

'W'.

Mengerutkan alisnya, ia berfikir apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh kekasihnya itu. Oh _well, _ia akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Tapi mungkin… pembicaraan ini tidak akan seburuk yang ia kira.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong tentang Hogwarts…

Draco tersenyum. Hogwarts adalah tempat pertama, 'rumah' lain baginya. Malfoy Manor hanya rumah masa kecilnya, tempatnya melewati masa-masa indah dan _innocent _dengan ibunya. _Despite her cold attitude, her mother was really a mom to him. _Benar-benar menjalankan perannya sebagai ibu.

Tapi setelahnya…

Di Hogwarts, ia bisa bertemu dengan Harry. Bisa berinteraksi dengannya, walau itu hanya sebatas saling bertukar caci dan kutukan. Selebihnya, ia selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu. Awalnya, hanya dari kata-kata ayahnya, "_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." _Ia awalnya memperhatikan Harry karena itu, tapi kemudian, lama kelamaan ia menjadi hafal mengenai pemuda itu.

Draco tersenyum mengingat betapa sakitnya ia ketika mendengar berita bahwa Harry bersama dengan Ginny. Atau ketika kencan pertama Harry dengan Cho. Atau ketika berpapasan di koridor, di halaman Hogwarts, dan menemukan keduanya sedang bersama. Hanya sahabatnya, Blaise, yang mengetahui mengenai perasaannya, dan hanya Blaise yang tahu berapa banyak air mata yang ia habiskan dulu.

Tapi Draco tidak menyesalinya. Kalau dulu ia menyerah, mungkin sekarang mereka tidak akan bersama. Kalau dulu Draco menyerah dan memilih untuk menikah Astoria walaupun hatinya tetap terkunci pada Harry, ia tahu ia tidak akan bahagia. Ia sering berkomunikasi dengan wanita yang telah ia lihat sebagai adiknya itu, dan Draco tahu kalau Astoria pun senang dengan kemajuannya.

_Marry Me,_

_Today and every day,_

Lagu ini lagi…

Draco tahu, ia sangat-sangat beruntung Harry memilihnya. Atau mencintainya. Karena Draco tahu ia tidak akan pernah memilih yang lain… walau ia masih juga merasa _insecure _mengenai Harry. Harry seseorang yang bisa memiliki siapa saja, walau Draco tahu kalau Harry tidak akan menggunakan namanya untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Draco tahu kalau pria itu memilih orang yang benar-benar melihatnya karena ia 'Harry', bukan karena ia adalah pahlawan dunia sihir.

Dan Draco benar-benar bersyukur menjadi orang pilihanya. Terutama ketika Harry menatapnya dengan kedua matanya bersinar, penuh kasih sayang, hanya kepadanya. Dan senyumnya, senyum manis yang terpancar di bibirnya ketika Draco menghampirinya, ketika Draco menyentuhnya, ketia Draco memeluknya, ketika Draco ada di saat-saat yang berat baginya, saat-saat senang…

Dan yang membuatnya berasa ini adalah mimpi karena fakta bahwa _Draco_-lah yang membuat Harry seperti itu.

Tersenyum senang, ia kembali mengecek handphone-nya.

Sudah dua puluh lima menit.

Duh, Harry kemana sih?

Baru saja ia akan menaruh kembali handphone-nya di atas meja, benda itu kembali bergetar. Penasaran, ia mengambil benda itu dan kembali melihat kalau pengirimnya adalah Harry. Dan kekasihnya itu mengirim gambar lagi.

Gambar itu berada di depan toko yang sangat Draco kenal. Malahan, toko itu berada beberapa blok dari sini. Toko kue yang 'berspesialis' membuat kue Tiramisu. Draco terlalu mencintai kue itu, sampai-sampai bahkan saat mereka bertengkar terkadang hanya membutuhkan satu _cake _Tiramisu untuk membuatnya menghela nafas dan memeluk Harry, memaafkannya.

Yang membuatnya memicingkan mata, adalah bahwa foto itu diambil sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya terlihat huruf 'I', walau huruf 'T' dan 'R' juga terlihat, walau hanya sebagian-sebagian.

'I'?

Pertama W, sekarang _I?_

Apa sih, yang Harry pikirkan?

Mengangkat bahu, Draco kembali menaruh handphone-nya diatas meja, dan meraih kopinya. Huh, sudah habis rupanya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, berjalan menuju dapur dan menghampiri Kim untuk meminta _refill. _

Tanpa sadar, ia mencabut headset-nya, tapi kemudian telinganya mendengar lagu yang familier…

_Marry me_

_If I ever had the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you wil,_

_Say you will, hmm_

Harry berdiri di depan jalan yang familier baginya. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap rumah. Dulunya, hanya sebagai 'House', tapi entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi 'rumah'nya. Terutama setelah kekasihnya pindah bersamanya. Rumah itu tidaklah lagi gelap dan membuatnya depresi, tidak dengan kepindahan Draco. Sekarang, rumah itu menjadi '_sanctuary' _baginya.

"Harry?"

"Ini rumahku," gumamnya, mengangkat handphone-nya dan mengklik di satu tempat, "dan aku berharap ini menjadi rumahnya juga."

"_I told you, Harry, he will say yes."_

"_I can't be so sure, Ron."_

Ron hanya bisa menghela nafas. Selama apapun Harry hidup di dunia ini, dan sudah sesering apapun orang-orang memujinya, ia tetap tidak percaya diri. Meyakini bahwa tidak ada hal yang baik darinya. Ron tahu, orang-orang terdekatnya tahu bahwa hal itu tidaklah benar. Tapi tetap saja, Harry yang keras kepala tidak mau meyakini hal itu.

Semoga saja Draco bisa mengubah pola pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Jujur, pertama kali Ron mendengar bahwa Harry dan Draco adalah sepasang kekasih, ia terdiam. Tidak bereaksi. Lalu, ia bergumam 'selamat' dengan suara serak, dan membeku di tempat. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia berekasi dengan melompat dan berteriak mencari Draco, untuk mengancamnya kalau ia mematahkan hati Harry, Voldemort bukanlah apa-apa.

Draco hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "_I'll be with him as long as he wanted me. If I hurt him, I will let you kill me."_

"Sudah?"

Harry mengangguk. Ia mengantongi handphone-nya setelah mengirimkan gambar tersebut kepada Draco.

"Selanjutnya?"

Harry hanya menawarkan lengannya, dan Ron mengambilnya. Dengan 'pop' pelan, mereka menghilang dari sana.

Mereka muncul di sebuah gang gelap. Ron, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, melihat Harry sudah berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang banyak dihinggapi oleh orang-orang.

"Harry?"

Pemuda itu mengacuhkan sahabatnya, berjalan menuju papan nama gedung itu. Ia mencari _angle _yang tepat, sebelum mengambil gambar.

"Harry?"

"Ini tempat di mana ia mengejar mimpinya, Ron," gumam Harry, "dan tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa ayahnya yang menekankan pilihan kepadanya."

"Hmm,"

"Dan ini juga tempat di mana aku ingin melihat mimpinya terwujud," Harry tersenyum lembut, menatap gedung di depannya, "semoga ia memberiku kesempatan…"

"Harry, dia menunggumu selama _enam tahun-"_

"Aku tahu, Ron. Dan aku begitu… _dense _tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Padahal, setelah aku mengalaminya… aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku tanpanya."

"Oh Harry…"

Harry tersenyum, menatap sahabatnya. Senyum itu penuh harapan dan kesedihan, dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, "_I really hope he say yes."_

"Tentu saja Harry, tentu saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Harry berkata, "_thanks to stick up with me all this time, mate."_

"_Yeah, Harry. Thanks too."_

Mereka kembali terdiam, dan Harry kemudian menawarkan lengannya kepada Ron. Sahabatnya selama lebih dari satu dekade itu meraih lengannya, dan kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dengan suara 'pop', melupakan bahwa mereka berada di jalan umum.

Untungnya, Ron ingat untuk melancarkan '_Notice-me-not' _sebelum mereka ber-_dissaparated. _

"Huh?"

Ron kembali mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia melihat ia berada di depan The Burrow. Ia berputar, menatap sahabatnya.

"Harry?"

"Selanjutnya… kulakukan sendiri saja, Ron. Ada beberapa tempat yang hanya…"

"Bagi kalian," Ron mengangguk, mengerti. "Tenang saja, Harry," dan ia tersenyum, "aku dan 'Mione juga seperti itu. _Good luck mate."_

"_Yeah, thanks for everything, mate."_

Dengan itu, sahabatnya ber-_dissaparated._

"Ron?"

Ron berbalik dan menemukan istrinya berdiri di depan pintu, khawatir. Tersenyum, ia melebarkan lengannya dan Hermione berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana Harry?"

"Ia… semoga saja Draco berkata 'ya'."

"Draco pasti berkata iya, Ron."

"Semoga saja… karena Draco saja yang bisa membuat Harry tersenyum seperti itu. Bahkan Ginny tidak…"

Mereka berdua terdiam mengingat orang yang dulu mereka anggap sebagai keluarga menghianati mereka. Dalam hati, mereka berdua benar-benar berharap kalau sahabatnya, dan Draco, bisa bahagia.

"Semoga…"

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I'm close enough to you_

Draco baru saja menaruh cangkirnya ketika handphone-nya bergetar lagi. Ia menghela nafas, mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk berwarna merah _maroon, _dan membuka isi pesannya.

Dari Harry lagi.

Kali ini, sebuah gambar tangan –yang Draco yakin sekali milik Harry- membentuk huruf 'L' dengan latar belakang langit.

"Huh?"

Bingung, Draco hanya bisa mengingat bahwa langit itu… langit biru cerah adalah salah satu pemandangan favoritnya. Langit biru cerah, dengan sedikit angin, membuatnya bisa terbang di udara dengan sapu terbangnya, dengan bebas. Dan begitu juga dengan Harry. Mereka berdua benar-benar mencintai langit, karena di atas langitlah mereka merasa bebas.

Menghela nafas, ia melirik layar handphone-nya. Sudah empat puluh menit sejak Harry memintanya untuk bertemu di café. Lalu dating foto-foto ini.

Apa sebaiknya ia menunggu?

Menghela nafas, ia kembali meraih kopinya.

Semoga saja…

_You wear white,_

_And I'll wear out the words _

"_I love you" and "you're beautiful"_

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah pesan muncul. Lagi. Menghela nafas –lagi, karena waktu santainya sambil mendengarkan lagu tiba-tiba terusik getaran yang menunjukkan bahwa ada pesan masuk-, Draco meraih benda kotak itu.

Sebuah pesan gambar. Lagi.

Menghela nafas kesal, Draco kembali membukanya.

Kali ini, tulisan 'L' dari rumah sakit tempat Harry pernah dirawat selama dua minggu, dan tempat di mana Draco pertama kalinya bertengkar hebat dengan Harry. Dan tempat di mana ia menyadari bahwa, walau selama ini ia benar-benar mencintai Harry, di sanalah titik di mana ia menyadari bahwa tanpanya… _he's nothing. _

Berhari-hari ia tidak berbicara dengan Harry. Tidak menengok walau ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia hanya pulang ke rumah, rumah mereka –Grimmauld Place. Harry mengajaknya pindah setelah setahun lebih bersama. Sekarang, sudah lebih dari delapan bulan ia berada di tempat itu. Dan sungguh, ia benar-benar senang. Bangun tidur di pelukan seseorang, seseorang yang ia cintai, dan tertidur dengan ucapan _"I love you"_ menjadi yang terakhir ia dengar, dan dengan perasaan bahwa ia aman dengan seseorang.

God… ia benar-benar menginginkan ini… _selamanya. _

Tapi…

Apa Harry-?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Draco kembali memusatkan pikirannya kepada kotak di depannya, yang kembali bergetar.

Kali ini, foto tulisan "You" di sebuah tempat yang Draco kenal… tapi di mana ya?

Ah tahu lah.

Mengerutkan dahinya, ia melihat _sender_-nya. Harry.

Huh?

W… I… L… L… You…

Will You?

Apa?

_Now that the wait is over_

Harry menatap gedung di depannya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Kim menatapnya. Harry mengangguk kepadanya, dan wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum balik, membisikkan "_Good luck" _kepadanya. Harry hanya tersenyum lemah dan menatap papan nama, gedung di depannya.

Gedung yang benar-benar bersejarah baginya. Karena di sini, sihirnya menuntunnya menuju seseorang yang ia cintai, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Di mana akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya lagi.

Mengangkat handphone-nya, ia memfoto benda di depannya. Tersenyum karena ia mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi sayangnya tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang yang sudah familier baginya.

Kim.

"Kim?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkata kepadamu, Harry," suaranya berubah serius, dan Harry memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan wanita itu sepenuhnya. Wanita yang sudah ia lihat sebagai kakak perempuannya. Dan wanita yang berarti bagi Draco, karena wanita ini yang membantunya menyesuaikan dengan hidup setelah Lucius masuk Azkaban.

"Kim?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa…. _Please, take care of him. He loves you so much."_

Harry hanya tersenyum sedih, sekali lagi mengutuki dirinya yang tidak melihat Draco sedari dulu dan malah menghabiskan diri dengan mencari kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya, kalau ia lihat dengan baik-baik, berada di depannya.

"_I will have him as long as he wanted me. Even if he told me in the eyes he doesn't love me anymore…" and Harry deserved it. _Harry tahu itu. Seharusnya, wajar saja Draco membencinya, setelah selama ini ia terus membenci Draco padahal pemuda Slytherin itu jelas-jelas menarik dirinya ke bayang-bayang selama sekolah…

"… _if he doesn't love me anymore, I'll still stand by him as a friend, and I'll take care of him."_

Kim tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca. "_Good. Because if you don't, if you hurt him, I'll rip you apart."_

"_I'll let you rip me if I ever hurt him."_

"_Good. Good luck, Harry."_

"_Thanks, Kim,"_

Dan wanita itu memberikan pelukan kecil dan melepaskannya, kembali ke dalam café.

Harry terdiam di sana selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke sebuah gang gelap sebelum akhirnya ber-_dissaparated. _

Ia masih punya satu tempat lagi untuk dikunjungi.

_Love has finally showed her my way_

Kali ini, ketika handphone-nya kembali bergetar, Draco tahu kalau pengirimnya adalah Harry. Menghela nafas, ia menelan kue yang berada di mulutnya sebelum meraih handphone-nya. Lagu-lagu masih berputar di sana, dengan sesekali lagu yang secara misterius muncul di handphone-nya.

Kali ini, background jalanan yang sudah familier baginya. Jalanan rumah-rumah, yang salah satunya sudah menjadi rumahnya sejak lebih dari delapan bulan yang lalu. Draco sendiri benar-benar kaget ketika suatu hari ia terbangun di apartemennya sendiri dan mendapati bahwa banyak barang-barangnya yang sudah menghilang. Baju-baju yang berada di sana hanya baju-baju yang jarang ia pakai dan juga beberapa yang ia sudah lama tidak pakai. Mug-nya, beberapa bukunya, juga sudah menghilang. Hanya benda-benda yang ia bawa sehari-hari saja yang masih ada.

Dan ketika ia suatu malam kembali ke Grimmauld Place, ia menyadari bahwa barang-barangnya yang hilang sudah berada di rumah itu. Dan ketika ia menanyai hal ini kepada Harry, pria itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan wajah yang memerah bertanya apakah ia ingin pindah ke Grimmauld Place bersamanya.

Draco terdiam beberapa saat, masih sulit untuk mencernanya. Harry, yang salah paham, langsung berkata gugup bahwa ia tidak perlu, bahwa kalau Draco menolak juga tidak apa-apa –yang kemudian langsung didiamkan oleh Draco dengan sebuah ciuman manis sebagai tanda 'ya'.

Kali ini, foto itu terfokus kepada huruf 'M'.

Menghela nafas, ia berfikir apakah lebih baik ia membalas pesan Harry? Bertanya apa maksudnya? Tapi mungkin…

Lebih baik ia menunggu pesan-pesan berikutnya saja.

Untungnya, hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk pesan berikutnya datang. Dan kali ini, Draco _shock _melihat foto yang datang.

Foto tersebut adalah gedung universitasnya. Tempat di mana ia bisa mengejar mimpinya tanpa ayahnya yang memaksanya. Di mana ibunya bisa melihat nilai-nilainya dan tersenyum bangga kepadanya. Di mana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Draco tersenyum. Banyak kenangan yang ia dapat di universitas itu. Awalnya, Draco sedikit gugup karena baru pertama kali ia berada di dunia muggle hampir permanen. Lagi pula, jarang sekali –hampir tidak pernah, malah- ia berinteraksi dengan muggle. Dengan pengecualian para tawanan yang berada di rumahny- bukan, tempat itu bukan rumahnya, tapi _Malfoy Manor- _pada saat perang.

Untungnya, ada ibunya di sampingnya. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black adalah seorang wanita yang kuat dan tegar menghadapi suaminya, dan Draco tidak pernah menyesal mempunyai Narcissa sebagai ibunya. Wanita itu membantunya menghadapi kesulitan berinteraksi dengan mereka yang 'biasa', yang 'normal'. Normal dalam artian tidak memiliki sihir. Tapi akhirnya, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ia berhasil menyesuaikan diri, dan termasuk salah satu mahasiswa 'populer' karena tampangnya. Tapi Draco selalu menjaga jarak, terlihat familier tapi sebenarnya tidak. Jarang sekali ia menerima undangan untuk berpesta; lebih memfokuskan diri ke pembelajarannya.

Draco kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada gambar di depannya. Kali ini, gambar tersebut terfokus kepada huruf 'A', dengan kepala Harry tersembul di baliknya. Mata Draco melembut melihat wajah kekasihnya itu, dengan mata dan wajah yang sangat familier baginya. Mata hijau itu menatapnya, cerah dan penuh dengan kehidupan. Draco sangat suka kalau wajah tersebut memiliki banyak ekspresi, terutama ekspresi yang hanya ditunjukan kepadanya.

"M… A… Ma? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, hmm, Harry?"

_Marry me, _

_Today and everyday,_

Harry menatap tempat terakhir, tempat tujuannya hari ini.

Tempat itu adalah tempat yang dikunjungi oleh mereka saat peringatan satu tahun hubungan mereka berlangsung.

Tempat itu benar-benar nostalgia baginya….

Karena di tempat itu, Harry benar-benar melihat Draco melepas topengnya.

Di tempat itu, Harry baru menyadari bahwa ia ingin melihat senyum itu seumur hidupnya. Ia ingin melihat Draco bahagia, dan ia ingin dirinyalah yang membuat Draco tersenyum.

Harry kembali meremas benda yang berada di kantong jaketnya. Ia benar-benar gugup, sungguh. Karena, selalu ada kemungkinan Draco mengatakan 'tidak'. Dan ia sendiri gugup untuk mengucapkannya langsung. Maka ini adalah salah satu cara yang berada di otaknya, dan mengingat bahwa setiap foto yang ia kirimkan merupakan tempat-tempat yang berkenang baginya dan Draco.

Magical World of Disney Land merupakan salah satu tempat yang ingin dikunjungi oleh Draco, maka dari itu tahun lalu mereka ke sini selama tiga hari, menghabiskan dua hari berturut-turut untuk mengelilingi taman bermain menakjubkan itu. Dan selama dua hari itu, Harry selalu melihat senyum manis Draco terpampang hanya untuknya.

Menghela nafas, Harry memfoto salah satu hurufnya, dan tersenyum melihat matahari yang berada di ufuk timur dan membuat warna langit memerah. Salah satu warna favoritnya, terutama apabila ia melihatnya di langit yang ia cintai.

Lalu ia melirik ke kanan dan kemari, dan menghampiri seorang ibu-ibu dengan anak laki-laki berumur sekitar lima tahun.

"Permisi, ma'am, bolehkah saya meminta tolong?"

Ibu tersebut terlihat kaget, dan kemudian curiga melihatnya. Tapi Harry hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Tolong fotokan saya di sana, di hufur 'E'?"

Di balik punggungnya, muncul satu buket Bungan Lily, bunga kesukaannya dan Draco.

Ibu tersebut terlihat rileks, lalu kemudian meraih handphone yang disodorkan oleh Harry sebelum kemudian pria berambut hitam acak-acakan itu berjalan menuju huruf 'E', berdiri di sampingnya, dan dengan bunga Lily di tangan. Ia tersenyum ke arah kamera, membayangkan Draco. Wajahnya, senyumannya, kata-katanya, sentuhannya, perhatiannya…

Dan cintanya untuk Harry.

Harry tahu bahwa perasaannya bagi sang _blonde _itu benar-benar terlihat di wajahnya, tapi Harry tidak memperdulikannya. Ia ingin Draco bisa melihatnya, bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan Draco dengan alasan-alasan yang Draco takutkan.

Harry tahu Draco masih takut kalau ia akan meniggalkannya demi –apa yang Draco katakan? Orang yang lebih baik, lebih tampan, lebih pintar, lebih menarik? _Bullshit. _

Harry tidak akan menukar Draco dengan apapun, dan demi apapun.

Tersenyum, bergumam "_Thanks," _kepada ibu tersebut dan mengacak rambut anak laki-lakinya, dan tersenyum dan melangkah keluar. Mencari tempat kosong, Harry ber-_dissaparate _dan muncul di sebuah bukit di mana ia sering beristirahat dengan Draco di sana.

Sekarang, saatnya mengirim gambar-gambar terakhir.

_Marry me,_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will, hmm, _

_Say you will, hmm,_

Draco baru saja menyerap kopinya ketika ia melihat –atau merasakan- bahwa handphonenya bergetar. Ia menaruh gelasnya, lalu mengambil benda kotak tersebut.

Gambar selanjutnya merupakan sebuah _pie, _yang Draco tahu merupakan _pie _favorit Harry.

Dan membentuk huruf 'R'.

Tunggu dulu. Pertama M, lalu A, lalu R…

Mar?

Tunggu dulu…

Bukan hal yang ia pikirkan, kan?

Draco tidak terlalu yakin…

Tapi entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Karena sungguh, ia sungguh-sungguh berharap bahwa itu adalah hal yang benar-benar ia harapkan…

Draco melompat ketika ia merasakan handphone-nya bergetar.

Dengan jari yang bergetar, Draco membuka pesan terakhir.

Dan jantungnya hampir berhenti melihat pesan terakhir itu.

Gambar yang ia kenal benar. Karena itu merupakan pemandangan depan café ini. Café Morning Glory. Tempat di mana ia kembali melihat Harry. Tempat di mana ia kembali mendapatkan harapan. Tempat di mana ia akhirnya mendapat kembali kebahagiaan yang selalu ia harapkan. Dan tempat di mana ia mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar ia mimpikan selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan gambar tersebut terfokuskan pada huruf 'R' dan 'Y'.

Yang berarti….

M, A, R, R, Y.

Will

You

Marry

"Oh god…" bisik Draco, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat foto-foto tersebut. Setiap gambar merupakan tempat atau benda yang berharga bagi mereka berdua.

Dan kalau firasatnya benar…

Seharusnya ada tempat terakhir, tempat di mana Draco dan Harry berhasil bersenang-senang berdua, dan tempat di mana ia menyadari bahwa Draco ingin Harry menemaninya seumur hidupnya.

_Promise me,_

_You'll always be happy by my side_

Lagu ini…

Sedari tadi, lagu ini yang selalu berputar. Draco menghapus air mata yang tanpa ia sadari menumpuk di matanya. Pandangannya mengabur, dan ia melihat ke arah dapur, dan melihat Kim menatapnya. Draco tersenyum, sedikit bergetar sedikit.

"_Does he-"_

"_Yes, Kim. Yes."_

"_And?"_

Draco melihat kembali ke arah handphone-nya, yang tanpa sadar merupakan penghubung mereka. "Aku harus menunggu gambar terakhir, Kim."

"_Just… be happy, okay? I wanted you to be happy, and if to be with him, forever, make you happy, then so be it."_

"_Thanks, Kim. I love you, you know that? You're my sister."_

Draco bisa melihat Kim tersenyum, lalu memeluknya erat. Mengelus rambutnya, mengecup keningnya. "_I love you too, brother. You deserve this."_

"_Thanks, thanks a lot."_

"_Okay then," _dan saat itu, handphone-nya kembali bergetar, "_that's it. Go on, open it."_

_I promise to sing to you,_

_When all the music dies,_

Kali ini, muncul foto dengan huruf 'M' sebagai fokusnya.

Dengan background langit merah sore hari, waktu terfavorit Harry. Draco tersenyum melihat background gambar itu.

Benar saja, tempat terakhir adalah tempat di mana ia melepas dirinya sendiri sepenuhnya.

"Harry…"

Baru saja ia akan mencari Harry, atau mungkin menelpon Harry, gambar terakhir datar.

Dengan nafas tertahan, Draco membukanya.

Huruf 'E', dengan diri Harry membawa bunga favorit Draco. Bunga Lily.

Dengan tempat yang sama, dari Magical World of Disney, Disneyland.

"Will you marry me?"

Pesannya terlihat jelas.

Denga wajah tersenyum dan air mata tumpah dari matanya, menuruni pipinya, Draco meraih handphone-nya dengan jari yang bergetar, mencari nama 'Harry' dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon.

Beberapa detik kemudian, teleponnya terangkat.

_Marry me,_

_Today and everyday_

"…Draco?"

"Hey, _moron," _gumam Draco, suaranya bergetar, "bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke sini dan memberikanku cincinnya?"

Sunyi.

"…_are you… are you really sure?"_

Suara Harry bergetar, dan Draco bisa mendengar dengan jelas harapan di sana.

"_Of course, you idiot. Come here, and put the ring to me properly."_

"_I-I- thanks, thank you so much love…"_

Tangan Draco terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya yang basah, "_I'm the one to thank _you, _Harry."_

Dan telepon pun mati.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu café terbuka dan Draco bisa melihat Harry datang, berjalan dengan cepat kepadanya. Sungguh, dengan pakaian apapun, bagi Draco, Harry terlihat luar biasa.

Pria itu datang kepadanya, senyum di wajahnya begitu lebar sampai Draco berfikir bahwa mungkin otot wajahnya akan sakit. Tapi kedua matanya…

Kedua mata hijau _emeralds, _mata yang langsung menarik perhatiannya bahkan saat dulu ia kelas satu di Hogwarts, mata yang selalu menghantuinya, mata yang selalu membuatnya tertarik, yang membuatnya terhipnotis. Mata yang sekarang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, harapan, rasa sayang, dan keintensitas perasaan yang berada di mata itu membuat jantung Draco serasa berhenti berdetak.

Harry berlutut di depannya, dan Draco menunduk. Kedua mata itu mengunci matanya, dan kedua tangannya dipegang erat. Harry mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, berwarna merah, dan membukanya. Seketika, Draco terkesiap. Cincin tersebut… benar-benar indah. Cincin berwarna platinum, dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy, Potter, dan Black terukir di sana.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, _will you marry me?"_

Draco menatap kedua mata itu, mengetahui dengan pasti jawabannya.

"_Of course, you silly. I'll marry you."_

Kedua mata hijau itu benar-benar bersinar dengan terang.

Perlahan, Harry memasangkan cincinnya di jemari Draco, dan terpasang dengan pas. Pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu mengangkat tangan Draco, dan mencium jemarinya. Lalu ia menarik Draco, dan ia dengan senang hati mendekatkan kepalanya, dan keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman yang manis.

Ciuman itu penuh dengan harapan, janji, dan rasa terima kasih yang saking intensnya membuatnya terkagum dan kaget. Kagum karena ia bisa merasakan perasaan seintens ini dan kaget karena ada seseorang yang bisa merasakan hal seintens _ini _kepadanya.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you…"_

"_I thank _you, _Harry," _gumam Draco, kedua dahi mereka bertemu, "_you make my life whole and I thank you for it."_

"_You make my life full of light, pull me from my darkness, Draco."_

"_I love you."_

"_And I love you."_

_Marry me,_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will, hmm, _

_Say you will, hmm_

**End**

* * *

_Edited: 07/07/14_

Hasil _repost! _Karena sebelumnya saya _post _cerita ini _under the title of 'A Thousand Miles'. _Niatnya sih bikin kumpulan _oneshot. _

Niatnya.

Tapi apalah daya.

Hehe.

Jadi saya _post _ini terpisah, dan cerita pertamanya '_A Moment'_ bisa ditemukan di profile saya (promosi ceritanya). Lalu cerita ini terinspirasi dari _oneshot _di fandom Katekyoshi Hitman! Reborn, dengan _pair _Yamamoto Takesi/Hibari Kyoya. Sayangnya, saya lupa judulnya apa -_-

_For the song! _Saya jatuh cinta dengan suaranya Pat Monahanomg dan main gitarnya itu loh…

_Marry Me _by _Train, _from their 5th studio album _Save Me, San Francisco _and was released on October 25, 2010. Yay!

Review?


End file.
